1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable multifunction pipe machining apparatus capable of operating in the field to perform many different types of machining operations on a pipe including cutoff, bevel cutting and boring. The pipe machining apparatus functions as a portable machining center. A split frame is mountable on a pipe externally thereof and has an annular tool head that can mount one or more of a series of unique interchangeable cutting attachments for rotation about the pipe and with the feed of a tool being derived from rotation of the annular tool head. The portable machine provides a wide range of machining capability in a relatively lightweight and compact package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable machines having a split frame for mounting on the exterior of a pipe and having tooling for performing a plurality of different machining operations are known in the art.
The Young U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,769,234 and 3,431,646 show portable pipe machining apparatus having a split frame for mounting on the exterior of the pipe and which have an annular tool head with a cutting tool mounted on a tool slide. The tool slide is moved by indexing of a star wheel as the annular tool head rotates.
The Wachs and Kwech U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,178 discloses a pipe end preparation machine having a chuck positionable within the pipe for associating the machine with the pipe and with a plurality of motors for achieving rotation of an annular tool head and selective axial and radial feed of a tool.
There is also on the market a universal pipe lathe having a split frame and which can mount tooling for various machining operations including cutting, beveling and boring.